


Quiet Night

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [214]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Dohko and Shion have a quiet night in without their three adopted children, order pizza, and talk. After Dohko makes a bad joke (dad joke?) or three.
Relationships: Aries Shion/Libra Dohko
Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [214]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1007217
Kudos: 18





	Quiet Night

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com).

Dohko wonders if he can wake up Shion just by staring at him. He tries it out. Miraculously, his sleeping husband shifts and cracks an eye open. Dohko grins. Maybe he’s getting better at this psychic stuff! Or maybe it’s just Shion’s highly attuned psychic nature, as an extremely gifted magician and psychic. Shion lets out a small, pathetic, grouchy noise. Dohko pats him on the shoulder.

“Time for dinner!” He says brightly, and Shion cranes around to look at the clock. 

“So it is,” he mumbles, before struggling out of his blankets. He yawns hugely and shuffles over to the fridge to glance in. Dohko has done that twice in the past hour, and it hasn’t changed the state of the contents, which are… minimal. It’s very disappointing. “We could get takeout?” Shion offers through another yawn. Dohko considers this. 

“Can’t you just magic us up some food?” He asks. “Like pizza!” He wiggles his fingers around as though he were casting a spell. “Pizza-us apparatus!” He throws his hands up in a ‘tada!’ motion. Unfortunately nothing happens. He’s very skilled in a wide variety of martial arts and weapons techniques and is a great teacher, but this is unfortunately coupled with absolutely no skill in the department of magic. Shion gives him a look he… honestly probably deserves. 

“Magic is a sophisticated craft. You can’t just say ‘pizza-us apparatus’.” Shion sighs in a very world weary way, opening a drawer and pulling out a handful of takeout menus. “I’m just glad Papa took the kids this week to give us some time off." 

"He’s going to spoil the kids absolutely rotten,” Dohko says cheerfully, pulling out his phone and boosting himself to sit on the counter beside where Shion is leaning sleepily. He glances through a couple menus until he finds the one for the pizza place he likes. They have a brief discussion on the merits of pineapple on pizza, but once again, Dohko loses. Very sad, he likes the combination of salty and sweet of a Hawaiian pizza. Order placed, the discussion turns toward the domestic.

“I just hope the kids aren’t terrorizing him too much,” Shion sighs. “Kiki’s only three years old but he’s already a terror.” Dohko grins sappily at the thought of their newest adopted son. 

“Shunrei is the one we really need to worry about,” he offers. “Mû’s reached a sensible state, and Kiki’s just a toddler, but Shunrei can be quite devious about things. She just hides it behind the shy and sweet.” Shion nods, a sweet smile on his face. Dohko is contractually obliged to lean over and kiss that smile. Shion makes a pleased noise and kisses back, still all soft and sleepy. 

“How do you have all this energy still? You just got back from the dojo,” Shion complains mildly when they’re done. Dohko grins at him and flexes.

“That’s just how I am!” He proclaims cheerfully. “Now, let me tell you about Shiryû’s progress!” He says, naming his protégé at the dojo, to whom he’s giving private lessons. Shion settles in to listen with a warm smile. Dohko doesn’t regret a second of adopting three children, but sometimes it’s nice to have moments like this, to themselves. 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
